Forgotten
by uinen84
Summary: He was never much of a father. His mistakes would alter the lives of many. Bella was all alone in her race for life until the destiny leads her onto the Quileute land.
1. Freak show

**This is my new story. I decided to try another pairing. As you know this will be some Bella and Paul loving (eventually), but this won't be a conventional one. **

**Bella won't be running into his arms in chapter three and into his pants in chapter four.**

**Also I hate the idea of breaking Jake's heart by his pack brother imprinting on his Bells, so I decided that nobody knows Bella prior to her entering The Pack's life. **

**I'm also not a great fan of imprinting as described by SM so I will work the bond matter differently (it probably still hold the same name though).**

**Also there will be no Emily and imprinting on kids, yuck.**

**Important a/n at the end :)**

**Ok, give me some love.**

__

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does.**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

At last, the day of my eighteenth birthday. My gift was a set of keys to my apartment. Nothing fancy, just one bedroom. All payed for till I get a job that is.

You will ask what parents get their kids a flat for their birthday. Well not mine, I haven't got any. Today was the day that I could finally leave the adoption agency. As you've noticed I was never adopted.

My mother died in a childbirth and they never knew who my dad was. What a way to celebrate your birthday, right? She was only fifteen and had no ID on her. Nobody could locate her family so I ended up in Denali in one of their foster agencies.

Despite being a cute little baby nobody seemed to be interested enough to ever adopt me.

As the time went by the, younger kids were being taken to their new, loving homes.

I became the part of the furniture in there. I was like dinosaur. Some little ones even thought I was a staff there.

Today was thirteenth of September and I, Isabella Marie Swan, was a free woman. You will ask how on earth I had a last name since my mother didn't have any ID on her.

She passed out right after she revealed her age and managed to say to take care of her baby. She knew she wasn't gonna make it.

Well, she was wearing a t-shirt with a picture of a swan so they decided to name me that.

It all made sense I suppose. They didn't bother to look for my father. It would meant to DNA test everyone in the States. Difficult much?

I was in my senior year in high school. I was always a straight A student, I never got in any trouble despite a common perception of kids like me. My specialization was in computer and informatics.

I didn't really have any friends though. Not that I minded anyway.

I was always quiet and to make new friends was a stretch for me. But I always had some people to talk to, at least during lunch, or when I passed them on the street.

Ever since we had some new teachers in school last year, people tended to give me wide berth.

They were Tanya, our new literature teacher, Kate was the art one, Eleazar was responsible for history, Carmen taught Spanish, Irina – music and Garrett was a new coach of the girl basketball team.

They also were freaks. All of them were inhumanly pale, beautiful and had that strangest golden eyes. And they always gave me creeps. I could not put my finger on it, but something was wrong there. Other students didn't share my opinion on the new teaching body of course. They were mesmerized by them.

Now you will ask me how come I was a freak. You see before the white band started at our school I was an average 5'5" brunette. Sure, people in the agency always were saying how beautiful I was, but then, whatever.

Everyone figured that my father must have been a Native American since some of my features were pointing to it.

My hair was almost black with only few deep red streaks through it. It was long, silky and straight. It was always an object of envy of other girls wherever I went. I always wore it down to hide my birthmark on the left side of my neck. I hated it.

My skin had a lovely light russet color, not as dark as a true Native, thanks to my white mom. It had that lovely, healthy glow to it.

The only feature I absolutely loved about myself, without any buts, were my eyes. Often people would ask me if I wore a contacts.

You see, they were the most striking and beautiful shade of green there was, if I say so myself.  
I was told they were my mothers. At least there was something I could keep with me then.

So when the paler than pale teachers joined our school everything began to change.

I was always lean, more on the tomboyish slim side of the scale, and a bit clumsy, but nothing out of ordinary. Then I started growing and filling up in places I had no idea even existed in human body.

I suddenly had strong and defined muscles and curves to die for. Nothing in your face though.

My body had the perfect proportions and for the first time seemed to work in a perfect harmony with the gravity.

The worst was my growth spurt, I was now a giant 6 feet. Where would I find a boyfriend when I was towering above almost everyone?

To my disappointment I had all my classes with _them_. Yeah, _them_, this was my new name for the white band. Bit by bit they begun to smell to me.

First I though that school cleaners were overreacting with bleach or something but during one of the classes Tanya asked me to stay after the class and talk to me. This was when I noticed the smell was coming off of her. I discreetly sniffed the rest and I was right. The sickly scent was always growing stronger and each time it would sent shivers up my spine.

It was almost two months since I was living on my own. I was walking back to my apartment from the town. I had to do some grocery shopping and giving that my place was on the outskirts of our town, right next to the woods, it was a long walk. I didn't have a car yet. A week after my birthday I decided to do a crazy and pointless thing and bought a ticket on the lottery. An I won. Seven million dollars to be exact.

Why didn't I bought the car? For a simple reason I didn't want anybody to know about the money. I decided to bolt after my graduation and start my life somewhere else. Like I said I was a straight A student. I also exceeded in computers, both programing and computer design. I always liked the art, in every shape or form. I could draw and paint too.

Once I even hacked into school files to see if I could do it. It was easier than making a cup of tea and nobody at school had a clue to what have happened.

I was nearly at my place when I smelled that awful bleach stench.

"What the hell are they doing at my house?" I thought aloud.

It was a small block of flats, only fifteen to be exact. Mine was on the second floor. I walked slowly upstairs and noticed that some doors were half open.

That wasn't good at all. My guts were in a tight knot. It was dark already, giving it was late in November. There seemed to be nobody in the building.

When I neared my door I noticed it was forced open and the sick smell was coming off from there.

I slowly made my way inside and there in the kitchen I saw _him_. He spotted me the second I entered.

"Oh finally, I thought I was gonna have to hunt you down," the man hissed. He looked strangely like a pale gang, only his eyes were ruby red. It was frightening. I didn't know why but I started to shiver. Not from cold but I felt like there was a fire slowly bubbling inside of me. He was still talking to me but I could not hear the word he said. I didn't see that he was coming ever so closer with every breath I took.

From then on everything was happening so fast, it was almost surreal.

His hand touched my arm and something inside of me snapped. I burst out of myself. I exploded into a four-legged monster in front of him. That was enough to startle the man and he stumbled backwards knocking over the knobs in my cooker. I could hear the hiss of the leaking gas and smell it's distinct scent.

I did not think I just acted. I knew that somehow he would kill me if I didn't do it first. I did the only possible thing and slammed my furry paw over the light switch. The spark was enough to ignite the the gas and I jumped out of the window.

When my paws hit the ground I could hear an ear splitting shrieks coming from inside of my flat.

I didn't look back any more.

I ran as fast as my furry fours were able to carry me. I felt a strange pull in my chest. It was lessening every time I was running further south. So that was my direction most of the time anyway.

Somehow I knew that I wasn't crazy. Fuck, if I wasn't, that who or what was? _The world_, I decided.

I was a monster now and the little of my sanity that I had left has told me to keep to the darkness and to the forest.

I kept going to the south. I waited during the day, trying to crawl into the darkest holes and I ran during the night.

On the first day of my escape I could smell that wonderful fresh scent of water. I followed it straight away.

It was a slow flowing river. More like a stream actually.

I stopped a few feet from it. I looked down. Yep, the paws of the monster were still here. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. _Now, or never,_ I told myself.

I trotted over to the water, and looked, and what I saw made my legs buckle and I sat on my haunches.

The first thing I noticed was that from the water I was staring at my own green eyes. That filled me with a hope, that somewhere in there I was still _me_.

I looked again and I saw a huge midnight black wolf's head with a touch of silver here and there. I marveled at the sight.

I allowed myself to get up and look at myself as much as I could. I noticed that my body was also black with dark silvery socks on my hind legs and the tip of my tail. The very tip, maybe the last inch of it was pure white though.

I didn't know how long I was running. The days blurred together and sometimes I found that I went round in circles never really getting anywhere.

Sometimes I would try other directions but the strange pull in my chest would make me turn back. The constant pain and running exhausted me. The lack of food was not helping either.

Sure, I passed some elk or other animals, but I still thought human and I wasn't even up for any kind of chase.

It must have been a fifth day or so, I couldn't tell for sure. I was on the brink of consciousness but I knew that I was here. The pain in my chest was nearly gone and the pull was replaced by a pleasant warmth.

The forest was beautiful here. In the light of the rising sun the shades of green were awakening to the world, shedding the darkness of the night.

I looked up and I howled. I didn't know why I did this. It seemed right, like I was welcoming the sun and the forest, my home.

I collapsed on the forest floor and soon the dark has taken me.

**Paul POV**

I was jerked awake by a lone howl. It was faint and distant, yet I heard it. Soon somebody was tapping on my window.

"Fuck, I can hear ya!" I shouted irritated. I was glad to be twenty one and to have a house to myself. I didn't have to explain why I was leaving through my window half naked.

My parents died in a car crash last year and the house was mine. That was their wish.

Jake and Sam were already waiting for me. I run to the forest and phased.

_So what's up?_ I asked, though I already knew.

_You heard that too?_ Jake said. I nodded my giant head.

_We think there is someone new phasing out there, though we have no clue who that is. We are going to the clearing to wait for the rest of the guys,_ Sam revealed.

_What do you mean you don't know?_ I was surprised.

_Well, we haven't seen a bloodsucker around La Push lately and nobody has shown the signs,_ he quickly explained.

After few minutes we reached the clearing. One by one, my brothers an sister joined us.

_All right guys. Unfortunately nobody was phased at the moment the new wolf howled. Embry and Quil phased minutes to late to take over mine and Jake's shift. Though our senses are enhanced as human, there is no telling where the sound came from. So we spread and search the forest,_ Sam finished his speech.

_What, you want me to waste the entire Saturday to look for a lost puppy? No freaking way!_ I spat, but I knew it was a lost argument. What Sam says, it goes. Damn. I couldn't even use a cold as an excuse.

_Stop whining dog! You act like a girl,_ Jake shouted.

_Whatever._

_So, with that cleared, Quil and Embry will take east, Brady, Collin and Seth will go west, Leah and Jared will go south, Jake, Paul and I will go north,_ Sam gave the orders.

_What are we waiting for then? The quicker we find the looser, the faster I can chill out at my house,_ I said and I could feel Sam mentally roll his eyes.

As I predicted we wasted most of the Saturday. We were more of a search dogs that the wolves. My neck hurt from constantly having my nose buried in the ground.

As I was about to throw some smart ass remark and bolt for home anyway I smelled something.

_Guys, do you smell that?_ I asked Jake and Sam who were few hundred yards away from me in each direction.

_Yeah, we did, but it's definitely human though,_ Sam said.

_Who is stupid enough to be so far from the trails, Jake injected._

_My thought exactly, _I agreed with my brother.

I followed my sensitive nose and after about ten minutes the smell begun to strengthen. Sam already called the rest of the guys and they were following us.

The sweet smell was getting stronger by the minute. We soon reached an old fallen oak tree, covered in moss and huge polyporuses.

Sam, Jake and I stepped on the log and what we had seen there, suddenly made that Saturday worth every freaking effort.

Jake snorted at my train of thoughts but agreed with me.

There, on the soft bed of mosses laid the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. No it was a woman. She had beautiful long, black hair but I could notice some red in it.

Her smooth, golden skin was only a shade lighter than my own.

Her body would put every Greek goddess to a shame. And did I say that she was completely naked?

I decided to phase and carry her, she looked dead to the world.

As I was about to step from the log the rest of the guys arrived and the snapping sound echoed through the forest. Someone must have stepped on the twig or something.

I looked back at the girl and saw her staring back at me with the most extraordinary and beautiful green eyes I've ever seen in my life.

_Yep, I was turning into a girl._

Nobody expected what happened next. We all waited for the screams and maybe a fainting. After all a huge pack of oversized monsters was something you don't get to see every day.

Instead her body started to shake to the point that it was a blur and in a split second, instead of that beautiful girl, an almost black wolf was barring her teeth at us and growling fiercely. And she was huge. Bigger than Leah anyway.

_Well, that explains why we didn't know who phased, _Jake stated.

_Yay, another girl,_ Leah was bouncing up and down like a puppy who just got its treat.

She was even more beautiful to me now. Her strength and power and the fact that I could tell her everything made me want her so bad.

When I looked into those gorgeous green eyes again I felt as if my soul connected to hers and with one more missing piece we could be together. I would prove to her that we belonged with each other.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realized when she attacked me. Everyone else stepped aside and we were now inside the circle formed with an oversized fur-balls.

She was weak, I could see that but the sudden adrenaline rush made her body agile again. She managed to take a chunk out of my thigh but I swiftly recovered.

I had to act quick, I could not bear to see her hurt.

I jumped on her and we tumbled over couple of times with me landing on top of her. I had to act on the instinct and I bit her soft flesh on her exposed neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to pin her underneath me.

After few moments she stilled and started to whimper.

_Somebody has to phase and explain everything to her, I can't let her free till I know she won't bolt,_ I said.

Sam, Jake and Leah phased and tried to talk to her. Scratch that, Sam and Jake tried before Leah shut them up.

"Hey, look at me," she spoke gently to the wolf pinned by my jaws, "yes, that's a good girl. I know that this is all confusing but we can explain it all to you. As you probably figured out you are not alone in all of this," Leah looked her in the eye and nodded after a few seconds. Whatever she's seen in her eyes, must have satisfy Leah.

"All right boys, get out of sight for a moment, I don't think she want's to show you more that she already did."

"Are you sure honey?" Sam spoke to her.

"Yes."

"How?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," she pretended to scratch her chin and think hard about something, "gut feeling, intuition. You know, we women are actually equipped with those things." Leah was a mistress of sarcasm. The black wolf snorted underneath me.

"All right guys, I trust Leah, you too Paul," and reluctantly I let her go. She didn't attack me this time.

We went about a mile away so the girls could have their privacy. Next minutes proved to be the longest in my entire life.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eon, Leah emerged from the forest with the lone she-wolf in tow.

_Leah, talk to me,_ I said to her through the mind link. She could feel my desperation.

_Don't worry buddy. She agreed to join us. She hasn't got any other family anyway,_ she said.

_Anything else? What is her name?_ Sam asked.

_No, she said, she will explain everything once she's got some clothes on. She isn't comfortable with all the nudity, and anyway she isn't part of the pack yet anyway,_ Leah explained.

_All right, lets go home then, we have the bonfire to organize,_ Sam ordered.

* * *

**A/N. So what do you think?**

**All right I know that there will be some questions about imprinting.**

**I know I used it in some of my other stories but I really hate the idea, or rather the randomness and lack of choice.**

**To cut long story short when the wolf sees the girl he really likes, his soul, man and a wolf within are drawn to her and he has to fight for her acceptance. It's a bit like in nature, when males have to show off a bit to be accepted.**

**When the girl decides that the man is worthy, she will let him into her heart and soul, ultimately bonding the souls in the unbreakable bond.**

**If she will reject him, he won't sulk to the end of his days, he will move on in time, not straight away though.**

**There is an unwritten law among the pack brothers. If one of them is after a girl, no matter how hard it is, no other pack member is pursuing her at the same time.**

**I hope, that this makes sense.**

**That is my version of imprinting, where both sides have got a choice. I hope that you like it.**

**Another thing is Bella's green eyes. If you ever seen the most famous National Geographic cover with an Afghan girl staring back at you, you know what I'm talking about.**


	2. Family pawprints

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters and plot from the Twilight Universe.**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

I could not believe my own eyes when I woke up. I wasn't alone in this world after all. Three giant wolves were staring back at me. The intelligence they hold in their eyes were enough to tell me that they were just like me. The size of them was another proof of course.

No matter what I knew, my instincts took over. I was too exhausted to think clear I suppose.

In a split second I joined their word and I didn't know why but I attacked the beautiful silver black wolf.

The rational side of my brain was telling me to stop. I was to weak to fight. But the wolf instinct and the adrenaline already pumping through my veins were pushing me in the opposite direction.

All the sense of reason has temporarily left me.

The struggle was not long. The days of running without the food and sleep has taken its toll. I was pinned underneath the silver-black wolf in no time. I whimpered and relaxed showing my submission.

After few minutes three of them transformed back to human again. I was shocked and relived at the same time to see another female among them.

She threw a summer dress on with a warp speed.

I knew I could trust her no matter what. In that moment I realized that this bunch of oversized dogs could become my only family.

The girl finally send the others away so we could talk.

"Hey, I know it's difficult and scary the first time around," she started and as she spoke she run her hand through my fur. That calmed me enough that I found myself naked on the forest floor again.

"That's right honey, as you know now if you relaxed enough you will phase back," the girl said to me in a soothing voice. I sat up and tried to cover as much of my body as possible.

"I'm Leah by the way. Don't worry, you haven't got anything different to what I have," she chuckled and I settled for hugging my legs close to my body.

"Hi, I'm Isabella but I go by Bella," I answered her. I already liked Leah. "So to phase back I only have to calm down to a human emotions?"

"Yep, pretty much. On the other hand, extreme fear or anger will make you blow up, literally," she snorted and I chuckled.

"Yeah, tell me about it," and I put a stray hair behind my ear out of habit. I always did it when I was nervous. I could see Leah stiffen.

"What?" I asked her.

"Your neck," ah, she noticed my birth mark. It was an almost life size dog's paw print.

"Yeah, I was born with it," I explained.

"Do you know who your father is?" she asked.

"No, my mom died giving a birth to me. She was only fifteen. I have no clue," I whispered. Leah only nodded to herself.

"Hey. I won't ask you now about the story of your life, you can tell us all about it on the bon fire tonight. At the same time we will answer all your questions. So, are you ready?" she quirked her eyebrow at me.

"I-i..." I stuttered.

"Come on, just think what makes you pissed beyond ridiculous and just phase. That way you spare me some male fantasies."

"Huh?" I felt like an idiot now.

"Oh, sorry, when we are in a wolf form, our minds are linked, as soon as you accept the tribal invitation to our pack, your mind will be linked to us too, till then there will be only silence, so enjoy while you can," she laughed and stripped and phased in no time. I thought of that ruby eyed pale monster in my house and I exploded.

Leah barked at me and started running. I followed her. This was my chance to have a family for the first time in my life and I would be damned if I wasted it. I followed her immediately.

We were met by eight giant wolves. I realized that Leah must have been communicating through the mind link. I had peace and quiet in my head at the moment.

While we were running I noticed something. Though I was a girl I was bigger that Leah. In fact I resembled that pitch black huge wolf that seemed to be the boss. _How strange._ Well, never mind.

After about twenty minutes of jogging, the forest begun to thin. Leah signaled to me to wait and along with the rest of them she run a little further. Fifteen minutes passed and still no sight of her or anyone else for that matter.

I took my time to look around. The forest here was beautiful. It was greener that green. You would think that after being bitten by a very pissed off hornet at the age of six I would hate it. That was not the case. After all I disturbed the nest myself.

The forest has always a calming effect on me. I always felt at home there.

"Jeez, if I was a leech I could kill you already," Leah laughed at me. I whined and slumped my shoulders.

"Ok, I let you off this one time. Here, phase and put this on," she handed me an olive green summer dress. In my daydreaming state I didn't even realize that we were almost there, wherever there was.

I nodded my giant head thank you. I took it in my mouth and run behind a huge tree to transform. It took me about five minutes to calm my breathing and think human enough to find myself in my birthday suit again. I quickly put on the dress that Leah lend to me.

I knew that I needed to go shopping. _Oh fuck_, I suddenly realized something.

"Leah, I need to use an internet,"

"What for?" she asked.

"There is no time, I need it and I need it now," I shouted.

"All right, follow me to Sam's," she said and we took off running.

_Please, let it work,_ I prayed. I wasn't about to let my seven million go to waste and to try explain why I suddenly ended up...

"Leah, where am I exactly?" I managed to ask her between panting.

"La Push, Quileute reservation in Washington State," I nodded my thanks. Honestly, if I didn't drink and eat soon I would pass out again.

We were near a small cabin and I could already hear all the guys inside.

"Out of the way boys. Sam, we need your computer," Leah said to the older looking man. He just nodded.

We entered a small office like room. The computer itself was decent, nothing fancy. It would be enough for what I needed to do anyway.

After I turned it on and went on line I worked on the encrypting code so this IP address would be hidden. I cracked my knuckles and took a deep breath. The moment of truth arrived.

_Bingo_, my account was still open.

"Sam right?" I asked the leader.

"Yeah, that's me,"

"I need your bank account number,"

"Huh?"

"Listen, I have no time for this. To cut a long story short, my house went up in flame so I need to transfer my seven million before they freeze my account. Don't worry, nobody will know it was done from this computer," I said.

"O-ok," he stuttered and gave me the numbers and I completed the transaction.

I turned around in the chair and I saw all their jaws polishing the floor. I rolled my eyes.

"So, during my first week of freedom from adopting agency I bought a lottery ticket and I guess I got lucky. By the way, I'm Bella," I stood up and reached my hand to Sam. He shook it.

"Hi, welcome to La Push," he said and then my eyes trailed to the left side of his neck and I gasped. Traitor tears fell down my cheeks. Could it really be? It seems that after all those years I did have a family.

"What's the matter Bella?" he asked me, concern evident in his voice.

Instead of answering him I scooped my hair up and shown him the left side of my neck. There was a collective gasp at that.

"It looks big brother that we have a little sister here. I'm Embry by the way. Our bastard of a father liked to live his mark everywhere he could," I shook his hand. He was slightly younger that Sam but still older than me I thought.

"So what happened to you?" he asked and on cue my stomach growled. Yeah, you would think I kept a dragon in there from the sound it made.

"Stop it, can't you see she is on her last legs? When was the last time you ate?" God bless Leah, I thought.

"Um, Friday lunch?" and to prove my point I swayed involuntary on my legs. Someone caught me before I met the floor. I mumbled my thanks.

"You sit on the couch, I will make a dinner for all of us, but first I will get you a sandwich and something to drink. Does orange juice sound good?" Leah asked me.

"Perfect," I smiled at her.

"Ok, Paul, come here," and the man who saved me from the floor followed Leah to the kitchen. He emerged few minutes later with a pint glass of OJ and a plate with three sandwiches on it.

"Leah, how did you know that cheese and pickles is my favorite?" I shouted.

"I didn't but since you are Sam's and Embry's sister I figured it would be," she shouted back and winked at me from the kitchen door.

When the initial hunger was satisfied I started to talk.

"Ok guys, I know you are not being rude on purpose, but I really would like to know your names. I don't want to call you 'hey you' all the time," I winked at them.

"Sorry, my bad," Sam chuckled, "you already know Leah, Embry and myself. The jerk who has you pinned to the forest floor is Paul. Then there is Quil, Jake, Jared and Seth. Him and Leah are siblings. The two youngest ones, Brady and Collin are on patrol at the moment," Sam finished. One by one the boys were waving at me when their name was called.

One of them, Paul I thought was his name, was watching me like a hawk. The desire was evident in his eyes. _All right pretty boy, catch me if you can_, I thought... Not that I wasn't drawn to him.

After another half an hour of random chattering Leah called us out to the kitchen. Luckily the dinning part of it was way bigger than the living room and you could see some extension job done.

They had to fit in somewhere. When I stood next to Leah I was relieved that I was shorter than her. I let out a breath.

I know it's silly to worry about the inches when you turn into a monster every now and then, but I was happy none the less.

"What?" she cocked her eyebrow at me.

"Nothing, I'm shorter than you," I was grinning like a Cheshire cat now. At least they knew I was crazy. She just shook her head at me and laughed.

"Hell, you are shorter than everybody," Jake said and ruffled my hair.

"All right little sister," Embry wrapped his arm around my shoulder and Paul growled.

"How do you know I'm your little sister, brother?" I teased him.

"Well, you are shorter, as we can tell and um, Joshua, our father didn't leave those parts till I was about two, so..." he trailed off, the topic was still touchy for him.

"Well I celebrated my eighteenth birthday a couple of months ago, so how old are you?" I asked all of them actually. This time Sam answered for all of them again.

"I'm at the ripe old age of twenty five, Embry is twenty. Leah, Paul and Jared are all twenty one, Jake and Quil are twenty as well. Seth is nineteen and our absent brothers, Brady and Collin are both seventeen,"

"Oh, thanks God for that. I thought I was gonna be a baby of this group," I laughed.

"So what is your last name? I don't suppose that my father gave you his?"

"Nope. The only thing they got from my mom before she passed out was her age and the request to look after her baby. She knew she was gonna die," my voice broke at the end, but after few deep breaths I was able to continue. "She was only fifteen and was meant to start her life. She was wearing a t-shirt with a picture of a swan on it, so this is me, Isabella Marie Swan. Then I was moved from agency to agency, never cute enough to be loved until I became a part of the furniture and gave up all hope for a family.

"I gave up hope until the strange things started happening and led me here where for the first time in my life I felt like I belonged. And if you'll have me I want to stay," I looked at each and every one of them looking for the signs of rejection in their eyes. My own were filled with tears.

Leah rushed to my side and hugged me tightly.

"Of course you are staying here. You can have the guest room until you decide to get a place on your own."

"Thanks," I mumbled. I looked up and I could see Sam and Embry shaking.

"If I ever see that son of a bitch-" I cut Sam off.

"No, don't, I forgave him long ago..." I trailed off and a yawn escaped me. It was only four in the afternoon but I was exhausted.

"All right Bella, I show you to the guest room and I get you before the bonfire so you can have a time to freshen up a little," Leah took my hand and towed me to now my bedroom.

I think I was asleep before I hit the pillow so I didn't have a chance to look around the room. Honestly, Leah could put me in a shed and I wouldn't notice.

A blink of an eye later I could hear knock on the door. It seemed like it anyway. The clock on the dresser said it was half past six in the evening.

"Come in," I croaked, my voice still heavy with sleep.

"Oh hi, sorry, but the bonfire starts at eight but we always go there a little earlier. Here, I went for a little shopping trip. I thought you would like some clothes on your own. It's not much, because I didn't know what you like. You know, just some underwear, jeans and t-shirts for now. I hope that's ok with you. Oh, and Sam has got you that," she handed me the bags and a new debit card to his bank account.

"Thanks, that was very thoughtful, both of you."

"No problem, bathroom is the second one on the left. There is a small bag with new toiletries for you on the counter."

"Thanks Leah, you are really the best."

I made my way to the bathroom and the towels and other bathroom necessities were waiting for me there.

I took my time in the shower. The hot water felt divine against my skin and the feeling of cleanliness was like a first spring rain on the mountain meadow. I actually didn't remember when was the last time I showered. Yeah, back in the days when I was oblivious to the world.

While I showered I remembered one small detail. I turned off the water quickly and started to dry myself.

"Leah, do you mind if I use a computer again?" I shouted.

"No problem, you don't have to ask. Just use it when you need it," she answered.

I wrapped my body in a towel, I would dress when I finished with this.

I looked at the police files from Denali. Everything was destroyed, few missing people and some bodies found.

I was on a missing person's file.

Thank God for my computer skills. I was able to hack into one of the coach companies in no time and get myself a bus ticket for five days ago. I made sure to choose a cheaper coach company without a CCTV in their buses.

Faking a plane ticket would be to risky.

Again with the encryption nobody would be able to find out the truth. When the Police will trace it I will be erased from that file. I could always make up a story and a lack of friends would explain why I didn't say anything to anybody.

I was shutting the computer down when I heard the movement in the hall. I quickly left the office to go to my room but I wasn't fast enough. Instead I bumped into Paul and nearly lost my towel in the process.

Even my russet skin could not hide the blush that formed there. Paul only gave me a smirk in return. This guy made me nervous in a sexy kind of way but I swore to myself that I wouldn't be an easy catch.

He would have to work for it and work hard. First he would have to prove to me that I could trust him, that he was different...

I shook my head as I entered my room. When I was there I looked through the clothes that Leah has bought me. I must admit she had a very good sense of fashion.

I've chosen a carefully ripped light blue faded jeans and a loose blue tank top with a tiger stripes motive on the side. The colors accentuated my russet skin nicely. I put my hair up in a neat ponytail. Even with that hairdo it hanged well below my shoulder blades. Last I decided on a pair of snickers and a light jacket.

I noticed that with my new body temperature I didn't feel the cold any more.

I took a deep breath before I left the room. Soon there would be no secrets but I would be damned if I wouldn't try to hide mine. For as long as possible. Skeletons are never pretty. Mine certainly weren't.

I stepped out to the corridor and I could hear the boys in the living room. My new dysfunctional family, I smiled to myself.

When I entered the living room the guys that were facing me suddenly fell into a shocked silence which caused the rest to turn back. They all looked at me like they've never seen a female in their life, Paul especially. Well all of them, except Sam and Embry of course.

Boys will be boys I suppose. But then I expected the familiar feeling of dread, but it never came...

"Shut your traps, dribble on your chests is not the sexiest look you know," I said ant they closed their mouths with the audible pop. Leah and I burst into hysterics.

Now it was the time to face the music and join the pack, my new family.

* * *

**A/N So this is chapter no 2. Did you like it?**

**The hornet accident is real. I was bitten in the ear (the beast was huge, lol) and like Bella I still like the forest. **

**As you know Bella hasn't got the mind link with the pack yet. Every new wolf has got a chance to accept or reject the pack invitation. **


	3. Shewolf

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own my own imagination.**

**I will not repeat the tribal stories, because we all know them. I will retell some of the pack personal stories though. There will be some changes.**

**Also, I have no idea how real adopting and foster agencies work, so I'm making stuff up to fit the story.**

**Also as I'm not American I'm not familiar with the grades, so if I'm wrong, please forgive me.**

**The song for this chapter is Linkin Park **_**Crawling.**_

**Oh and I will use one line from one of the books by Nicholas Sparks. I just loved it, couldn't resist it and of course **

**I do not own it.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

It was a very short walk from Leah's and Sam's house. The beach was just a stone's throw away. It was just Leah and I walking, boys have taken off earlier with all the food.

"So what do you think so far?" she asked me.

"Well, I'm not sure..." I trailed off and she almost glared at me. I elbowed her playfully. "I'm just messing with you girl. I love it here already," I laughed.

"You better," she giggled.

We were chatting like we were best friends all our lives. I didn't even realize that we were on the beach until I saw the glow of the bonfire in front of me.

All the wolf pack and some others, who I assumed to be the elders, were sitting in the circle around the huge fire. Everyone has turned their heads at Leah's and mine approach.

Leah made her way over to Sam and sat on his lap. The only free space was between Embry and Paul and I settled myself down.

"Should we begin?" an older looking man on a wheelchair spoke. His eyes reminded me of Jacob. Everyone nodded.

"Welcome to La Push Bella. I am Billy Black, Jake's father and also the head of the council," there, I was right.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," I politely replied and bowed my head. He then went on to introduce the other elders: Sue and Harry Clearwaters, who were Leah's and Seth's parents, Quil Aetara Sr, Quil's grandpa, Charlie Swan, the Chief of police. I know, the same name but he wasn't my dad. Just a coincidence.

Then was the time to begin the tales. I was listening in awe. I knew my mouth was hanging open but I did not care. Hey were so captivating, I did not want to miss anything.

I didn't grasp the idea yet that now also my heritage was so rich and beautiful.

The stories of spirit warriors, wolves and cold ones were materializing themselves if front of my eyes.  
I could almost touch the history.

The way Billy was talking about The Third Wife has brought tears to my eyes. I wept for the lives that were lost.

Finally I learned that the cold ones were in fact a vampires and that the Quileutes had a treaty with the strange golden eyed ones. They claimed to be different. They killed the animals to survive.

Unfortunately they just moved back into near by Forks.

At least I knew now what has nearly killed me back in Denali. And the white band was in fact the bloodsuckers also. They triggered my growth spurt and transformation.

"So how this all started in here?" I asked.

"I was the first to phase," Sam said, "It was three years ago, just before the Cullens moved back to the area. We think that they have been visiting their old house to prepare for the move and were unaware of the wolf gene still being active.

"When I phased I freaked out big time. Luckily Leah wasn't at home, but the furniture suffered. I ran out to the forest and stayed there for a week. It was then I remembered the legends. I managed to calm myself enough to phase back and sneaked into Black's house.

"Billy was always like a second father to me. Hell he was my firs, since Joshua hes never really show his face enough to care. Billy listened and believed me. Then I showed him my new form. He said to me to go back to Leah. To fight for her. After she accepted me I was able to tell her everything.

"In within ten months everyone else has phased. We reestablished the treaty and got rid off a fair amount of leeches," Sam sounded very proud of himself there. But then he should, he was getting rid of the abomination that were the vampires.

"So Bella, tell us more about yourself," Billy said to me. I liked him already.

"As you know now my mother died in a childbirth..." and I went on with the story.

I told them about my life growing up in different agencies, then the school. I told them about my new teachers and how they triggered my transformation. They were very curious that there was another coven of yellow eyes.

Sam said they were going to speak with the Cullens about them and if necessary include them in the treaty if, or when they come to visit.

Then I went on to the day I exploded and the leech that was killed in my flat. All I have told them was all roses and daisies version. Nobody had to know my pain.

"So, here I am. And if you let me you are not going to get rid of me so easily," I chuckled.

"I don't think anyone will let you leave now anyway," Paul said to me and casually put his hand on my thigh.

Many things happened at once. My body stiffened and a cold sweat was beginning to show on my brow. Trembles started rocking my body and traitor memories flooded my head. The fear was crawling under my skin and through my veins.

_He doesn't mean it the way they did, he doesn't mean it the way they did_, I repeated like a mantra over and over in my head.

I started to hyperventilate, I was crumbling and I knew it.

"Bella, are you all right," Paul asked, concern written all over his face.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I stood up and run.

I run not knowing where, the darkness enveloping me like a thick blanket.

Finally I stopped by a huge driftwood in the middle of the beach. I collapsed to the ground and let the tears overtake me.

After what seemed like a lifetime I sat up and looked into the black abyss of the ocean. The breeze was drying my tears and the steady hum of the waves was slowly calming me down.

_That's right Bella, get a grip,_ I chanted my new mantra now.

After a while I could hear a footsteps. I didn't need to look to know who that was. Leah put her hand on my shoulder and I covered hers with mine. I started crying again.

"Shh, everything is gonna be all right, shh," she embraced me and rocked me back and forth. What did I do to deserve such kindness?

"I know that you will talk when you good and ready but I want you to know that I am here. It's strange, I know, we only know each other for less than a day but you are already my sister and a friend, the best one" she said.

"Thank you," I managed to whisper between hiccups.

"Any time honey, any time."

She stayed with me like that for a little while longer. I was so grateful that she didn't push me to open up. Hell, I had no idea how to do this anyway.

Instead she made me talk about silly and inconsequential things to take my mind of the horrors of the past.

I took many deep breaths, I was good to go back.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep, as ready as I can be."

We jogged all the way back. I didn't realize how far I went. When we reached the fire, the gathering of people was awaiting me.

I was afraid to see the look of pity but I found none. Instead there was genuine sympathy and concern for me.

I sat down next to Paul again. I looked at him and I could see his whole body stiffen. I knew he blamed himself for my reaction. He put as much room between us as the limited space allowed.

It hurt to see him this way so I did the only thing I could think of at that moment. I reached for his hand and squeezed it. The sudden contact send a spark up my arm and made us both jump. We looked into each others eyes and I could feel Paul relaxing and moving closer to me and at the same time interlacing our fingers.

Billy motioned to me to come over to him and I immediately obliged. I kneeled in front of him and he gently touched my face. I closed my eyes listening to his whispers in an almost forgotten tongue of Quileutes.

He gently laid his fingers on my eyelids and continued his sacred whispers. Then with one swift motion he sliced my wrist.

The sharp pang of pain made me open my eyes and the gash healed in the matter of seconds. All my blood was collected on a stone which Billy thrown into the fire. I could feel a strange shift in my mind now.

I was officially a part of the pack, I had a family now.

–

The bonfire continued late into the night. Everyone had a lot of fun and I was able to bond with everyone there. It was nice to be among other freaks. It made you feel normal for once.

"All right everybody. It's been quiet those last few weeks so I'll let you all off of the patrol for tonight. Jake, Embry and Quil run perimeter once to make sure and then go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow we all help train Bella," Sam shouted the orders for the night.

We all left out and soon enough I was back in my own room in my own bed.

I was tired but sleep was evading me. Every memory and emotion was raging inside of me. I was tossing and turning to the point that my bed started to groan.

"That's it," I whispered and sat up. I wiped the sweat from my brow and made my way to the window.

I inhaled the fresh scent of the forest. I remembered what Sam had said earlier.

I needed to run, I wanted to feel the speed and freedom while I sped through the woods like a ghost.

I stripped in my room and jumped out the window. I hit the ground with my front paws and run into the darkness.

The area was still new to me but somehow I knew I would not get lost in here. In the end I could sniff my way back home.

The run was exhilarating, such a difference to my first time. I didn't have to run for my life.

Short while later I came to a halt at the cliffs. The view was breathtaking. My enhanced senses allowed me to indulge in the richness of the night.

I sat on my haunches and let the breeze brush through my fur. To the passer by I would look like an ancient statue, a guardian of the forest. A black spirit of the great wolf.

I closed my eyes and my mind drifted off to my past. A past that I wanted to forget about all my life...

"_**Bella, I want you to meet somebody," Sharon, the boss lady from my foster agency said to me.**_

"_**I'm coming," I said to her and left my favorite doll Lulu on my bed and took my teddy with me.**_

"_**Here. There are Mr and Mrs Blackwood and they would like to spend some time with you. Maybe they can be your family if you like it there," she said to me and I just nodded. I didn't want to go with them. I didn't know why, but I just didn't. But what can seven year old orphan really know, right?**_

_**But I did know. The black and blue bruises were concealed by my russet skin and the knife to my throat ensured my silence. After two weeks I had enough. I escaped with only my pajamas in the middle of the night. I didn't have any shoes and by the time I reached the next building my feet were bleeding so much I could not walk any more. Lucky for me there were no monsters in that house.**_

_**-8-8-8-**_

_**I was just turning twelve and starting my 6**__**th**__** grade in the new school. I was already a freak there due to my skin color. I was considered exotic by many. Especially my math teacher. **_

_**I was always a straight A student but into a second semester my math teacher started to ask me to stay after the final bell. Math was my last lesson of the day.**_

_**First it was to discuss the tutoring program for the colleagues with lower grades. I was to be their tutor after school or so I thought. I had a talent for explaining things and he thought I would be an ideal candidate to help others.**_

_**It turned out I was an ideal candidate to help him...**_

_**An image of tear stained face of a scared girl flashed before my eyes while the teacher was touching her in places that should be forbidden. He didn't take all her innocence but he scared her enough...**_

_No, I will kill the bastards who did this to you!_ I didn't even realize that Paul has phased. His rage was saturating every particle in the air.

_Paul, what are you doing here?_

_Same as you, couldn't sleep. So this is why you run away from the bonfire earlier?_

A faint _'yes'_ escaped my mind.

I was ashamed, I was sure that nobody would want me after that. I concentrated hard not to let anything else slip.

_Where are you?_

_The cliffs._

After a few minutes I could hear Paul's paws hitting the forest floor with a steady pace.

_Hey,_ he sat next to me and nudged me with his nose. He once again tuned up with my thoughts. Freaking pack mind.

_So this is what you think of yourself? Are you fucking blind? You are the purest and most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. You just need to believe in yourself,_ he said.

I could feel how attracted to me he was. I couldn't lie, so was I. He was hot. But how could he even consider to love me after seeing all that? And how could I even consider trusting anyone?

_Just leave the sugar coating out, all right. You are not seeing my pants let alone getting in them so you can forget it. So just leave me the hell alone! Oh, and if you mention to anybody what you so rudely eavesdropped I will neuter you painfully!_ I shouted at him and bolted for Sam's cabin.

I was phased and back in my own bed in no time. And luckily this time sleep came in to me without trouble.

I woke up the next day with a sense of dread. I shook my head and run to the bathroom. I decided on a cold shower to wake up and shake all the nightmares of the last night. I threw a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and made my way to the kitchen. Great, everyone was already there.

"Do you need any help Leah?" I asked stifling a yawn. Fantastic. The only free seat was next to Paul, again.

"No, I let you off today. I've got everything done anyway," and true to her word the huge cooked breakfast was served within five minutes.

I was shooting daggers at Paul the whole meal. He was chewing his food with his face down. I don't think I was discreet enough. Everyone was looking at us funny. I hoped that Paul could keep his mind shut long enough.

After the breakfast everyone rushed out of the house and into the forest. I could hear Jake whispering to Paul.

"If you were any more whipped, brother, they'd serve you on ice cream," everyone snickered after that.

"Shut up, just wait your turn. I'll be the first to laugh," Paul retorted and they engaged into a wrestling match.

"All right stop, otherwise Bella will think we are a bunch of retards or worse," Sam attempted to calm the group.

"Too late brother," I answered with a smirk and Sam narrowed his eyes at me.

"So you think we are retards?"

"No, worse," I stuck my tongue at him and run into the forest to strip and phase. When I came back all the wolves were waiting for me.

_All right then, show me all your goodies,_ I was met with a silence, _Jeez I meant your fighting skills,_ I rolled my eyes. They really were crazy.

_Hey, we heard that!_ Jake shouted.

_I know, you meant to,_ damn pack mind...

I watched as all the wolves took part in the fights. They were all almost equally strong and skilled, although Jake's and Sam's size was working to their slight advantage.

I was told that because Sam was an Alpha and Jake had the purest bloodline they were the biggest in the pack.

In fact Jake supposed to be the leader, but the kid did not want it yet. He settled for a second to gain more experience.

_All right Bella, it's your turn,_ Sam called me, _remember,_ _this will be your first time so take it easy, just try to channel your inner wolf and the rest will come to you with time and practice._

_Sure,_ I answered and trotted to the middle of the clearing.

_So who will be the first?_

_Maybe Leah,_ Quil suggested.

_You bunch of perverts, so you want to see a girl on girl?_ I cocked my head playfully.

_I, well, I, no..._ Quil was stuttering and I burst out laughing joined by Leah.

Always being on my own has given me a lot of time to practice a strange hobbies. Yoga and Tibetan meditation was one of them.

I closed my eyes and was able to block my mind from them for a bit. I looked deep in within myself and found the wolf that now was a part of me. I found its soul and bonded it with my own.

When I slowly opened my eyes, it was still me looking through them but now joined by the power of the wolf.

Every movement of my body now had the purpose, every muscle was ready to strike.

_All right big boy, yes Jake I'm talking to you, come here,_ he hesitated. They all sensed something different about me. It was like ripple of power that echoed through the pack. _What, are you afraid of a_ _big, black she-wolf?_ I challenged him.

_No,_ he grumbled and met me in the middle.

_Remember Bella, take it easy, _Sam reminded me yet again.

_Sure, big brother._

And the dance begun. We were circling each other at first, none of us beginning the attack until I barred my teeth and threatened Jake. He answered on instinct and jumped in my direction. When I met him head on I could hear a yelp from the pack. It was Paul. He was worried I would get hurt. Huh, they should worry about Jake.

I let my wolf take over, though I had enough control not to hurt my pack brother.

The fight lasted all of two minutes until I had Jake pinned to the floor and whimpering in submission.

_All right, so who is next?_ I said when I released Jacob.

_Damn, you are good and like just a baby. Shit, beat by a girl,_ Jacob was shooting obscenities under his nose.

_How did you move so fast?_ Sam asked me.

_Well, I'm just super awesome,_ I barked at him and was met with a raised eyebrow. _All right, I used to have a lot of time off so I engaged into meditation and all that Far East crap. It help me to find my inner wolf so you don't have to waste your time to train the new baby walk. As you can see I can fight better that all of you and I know that Jake was not holding back either._

_You right, so now you can start the patrols with everyone else. You are up first with Paul,_ Sam ordered in his alpha voice. He was pissed that his little sister was better than him.

_You got to be kidding me... _I grumbled.

_Paul, show her all the ropes, borders and the boundary line and oh, tell her about the school as well. I hope she will be able to control her wolf around them better than anyone else too,_ Sam said and everyone but Paul and I left the clearing.

_All, right, so what's up with the school?_ I asked Paul when we were alone.

_Well, we have to go there with the Cullens._

_What?_

* * *

**A/N**

**Ta da. I know, a cliffy and How can they go to the same school. Don't worry, I have a good explanation which will come to you in the next chapter, lol.**


End file.
